The Unexpected
by xXFallen NightXx
Summary: 7yrs later he returns and crosses paths with Konoha favorite cherry blossom. But she does not welcome him nor acknowledges his presence. Whats unexpected is the child in her arms that resembles him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm so sorry for those who are wondering why I reposted the Prologue. I just remembered that Sasuke tried to kill Karin in the manga so I had to go back and replace Karin with Jugo because KArin no longer loves Sasuke! Sorry for the spoiler it hasn't came out on the anime yet.**

**But yeah back to the story!**

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Prologue**

7 years after the day he had abandon Konoha he had finally came back. He wasn't planning on returning no matter how much Jugo wanted to go to see if the Hokage could cure him. But when they had ran into a certain blond on the outskirts of Cloud it had became hard to walk away. The last time he had seen the man dressed in orange was 3 yrs ago when they battled Madara together.

Konoha and the other Kages had agreed that Sasuke was a free man for eliminating Madara and preventing another war. It was the whole reason he was free to roam all these years without hunter nin after him. So there was no threat of being thrown in jail or executed. He could have returned a long time ago if he wanted. But that wouldn't change the fact that many people in his hometown didn't want him there.

The raven haired man was proven right when he walked through the gates of Konoha. Though everyone was staring and whispering rude remarks of the traitor returning Naruto still walked in front with a giant smile. Jugo walked closely behind Sasuke slightly scared of all the people that had gathered and feared that he might attack if anyone got too close. Sasuke growled with annoyance as he heard the whispers.

Sasuke choose to ignore the villagers that crowed the way and only took notice in the few faces he remembered. Out of all the people he once knew from his Genin days there was one that he had failed to see. He didn't care in the slightest if she was there but it still made him wonder why she hadn't come to welcome him home. Subconsciously he scanned the crowd till he spotted a head of pink hair making its way behind the group of people heading in the opposite direction. There was a split in the crowd and as they crossed the split they both locked eyes.

Her eyes were uncaring, but his were shocked. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination; he could have sworn he saw a small child in her arms.

* * *

**Oh man who's kid is that? Find out next chapter. Still not sure if I should continue this story but it was such a great idea that came to mind. So let me know what you guys think even though its not much now. I found the perfect picture for Sakura and the child. I'll post that up next chapi.**

**Oh and be sure to check out my other fanfics**

**xXFallenNightXx**


	2. Reikachan

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

They had finally made it to the Hokage office but Sasuke hasn't really been listening to the old hag yap. He tuned out once she had brought up the rules and regulations he must abide by.

He couldn't get his mind off of Sakura. Well not really her but the child she was holding. The little girl had resembled him so much that he could be mistaken as the father. But that was impossible he had never pleased himself with a woman let alone Sakura. Was the kid even Sakura's? Naruto would have said something about it on their journey home.

"Sasuke-san are you listening?" Jugo asked in a quiet tone.

"Hn."

"You two will be staying in this apartment complex until we can start finding a new location for the future Uchiha district." Tsunade said passing them a paper with Sasuke and Jugo's new address on it.

Sasuke was a bit hurt that his old home and the place he grew up was destroyed. But there was a sense of freedom he felt to finally know that he wont have to live in that horrible place where the dead walked the night and haunted him.

"Before you two leave I'm going to need Jugo to visit Sakura so she can examine him and determine what to do."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Jugo said bowing at the waist with gratitude. The giant truly wanted to be set free from his demon side.

"And Uchiha you need to get a check up with Sakura too."

"Hn." Was all he managed to get out before he turned to leave the room.

Jugo bowed once more before following after Sasuke. With Naruto and herself left alone in the room, Tsunade grabbed her sake and gulped it down.

Naruto plopped down on the couch against the wall and sighed. "Hey granny do you think it was a good idea to have Sakura-chan as Teme doctor? I don't think they should be anywhere near eachother."

"I have no choice but to have her do it. None of the other medics are strong enough to subdue him incase he retaliates. She's the only one that can force him to get the check up."

"What do you think will happen when he finds out about Reika-chan?"

"I don't know Naruto but that is why I'm drinking."

…

Sasuke had complied with the Hokage orders and went to the hospital. Hugo was placed in the special unit next to him for security purposes. Sasuke truly didn't know why he had listened to the woman but he had. Probably it was to see Sakura… no it couldn't be that at all. Maybe it was just to make Hugo feel comfortable.

Sasuke pondered as he sat on the edge of the bed in the white room. The sanitary hospital smell irritated his nose. _Damn woman better hurry up_, he thought bitterly to himself.

As if she heard him Sakura had slid open the door and walked in closing it behind her. She didn't seem too pleased to see him. "Open."

"Hn."

"I said open your mouth." She spat at the stubborn man. "I don't have time to deal with this. So the quicker you complied the faster you can leave my hospital."

He did as she said and gagged as she jabbed a popsicle stick in his mouth. After inspecting she went and shoved another gadget in his ear. Irritated he slapped her hand away from him. "What the hell?"

"Oops I'm sorry. Was I not gentle enough?" The medic mocked in sarcasm, before grabbing her clipboard and writing a few things down. "You seem to be in good condition but I need you to remove your shirt to finish the check up."

Without hesitation his shirt was pulled over his head and discarded it to the side. Sadly he didn't get the reaction he wanted from her. She didn't show an interest in his muscular figure as he expected her to. The old her would have passed out in a puddle of drool.

Sakura was shocked to see him exposed but wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing. She couldn't help admiring his built body as she placed her hands against his rigid back. No matter how cold he was emotionally his body radiated with heat. She coursed her chakra through him and inspected his chakra channels. Everything seemed to be working but she caught a slight alteration in his chakra around his eyes.

Instinctively she yanked her hands away from him. "What?" He asked wondering why she had jerked away.

"Nothing." Of course she wouldn't tell him. But she could tell that chakra from anywhere, his eyes where not his own but Itachi's.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"You're fine. You're free to leave but before you go I want to ask you a few questions." She replied gathering her composure and reaching for her clip board again. She flipped through some of the pages as she talked. "Your companion Jugo, what is his condition?"

"He's mentally unstable."

"How so?"

"He has a split personality."

"So part of him is loving and caring while the other has a killer's intent?"

"Exactly what you were briefed from your Hokage." He answered as he put his shirt back on.

"All right that's all I needed to confirm. You can go after the nurse comes to check you out." Sakura said as she got up to leave to room.

When she had reached the door he had called out to her. "Sakura."

"What."

"Who's kid was that?" He asked referring to the child he had saw earlier.

"Mine."

It was an unexpected answer. "Who's the father?"

"Not you." Was all she said before walking out the room.

Of course it wasn't him but it was hard to grasp the concept that she had not waited for him. He couldn't imagine her with anyone else. When Naruto had said she had moved on he never believed it. But he thought of it as a good thing. At least he wouldn't be troubled with another fan girl.

…

Sakura had left the room in a hurry to get away. She didn't want to discuss that topic with him. It was none of the bastards business anyways. Before she turned the corner to Jugo room she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. If she was going to be dealing with an unstable person, she had to be free from irrelevant emotions as well.

Turning the corner she met the Anbu at the door and they had allowed her in. Inside sat a large man with orange hair and matching sunrise colored eyes. He sat quietly by the window enjoying the company of a little bird that was perched on the window sel. "Are you Sakura-san" He asked giving his attention to her.

"Yes I am and you must be Jugo." She said with a welcoming smile.

"Are you capable of helping me?"

"I'll try my best."

The gentle man started to get nervous. "I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure you don't want the Anbu in here?"

"Don't worry I'm pretty strong despite the way I look. Plus I want you to feel comfortable around me. The Anbu would only interfere." He seemed to relax once she reassured him that she would not be harmed.

The pink haired medic grabbed a chair and sat in front of Jugo. "I'm going to need to get inside your head to see what I'm working with. I promise not to intrude. I'm just going to do a brief scan to find out where the origin of your condition is." Sakura explained. Jugo nodded his head. "If you start to feel like I'm going to far please tell me and I'll stop."

"Ok I trust you." Jugo said giving Sakura a sweet smile.

She felt great hearing him say that. This man was the sweetest person she had met in her life. Even though she was a stranger he trusted her and cared about her well being more then his own. There was no way he was as evil as they described. He was just lost and confused. "Now let's begin."

…

Her session with Jugo had lasted longer then she had originally planed and left her drained. But she was satisfied with the information she had gained. She pulled off her white coat and placed it in her locker. By the time she had walked out the hospital it was already late in the afternoon.

If she didn't get back to Ino on time she would have a fit for over working her. Thankfully she had made it to the blond's house on time. Sakura was welcomed with a big hug from the little girl she had left in Ino's care. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby girl. Did you behave for Auntie Ino?" Sakura asked the little girl in her arms.

"Yes!" Was her answer every time.

"She's a liar." Ino laughed as she allowed Sakura to come in for a little. "The little tyrant of yours wouldn't stop bugging me."

"Ino." Sakura scolded. She never approved of Ino's choice of words.

"What? It's the truth. She kept bugging me about Sasuke and asking who he was and why everyone was talking about him."

"Did you tell her?" Sakura asked concerned. "Please tell me you didn't tell her."

"Of course I didn't" Ino sighed. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Sakura gave her friend a hug, relieved Ino had kept her promise. "Thank you."

Things were difficult right now and the last thing she needed was Sasuke to return. She was hoping he would never come back but now that he's back and doesn't seem to be leaving she has to learn to deal with it. Sooner or later she would have to tell him. But right now wasn't the time. She hasn't even told Reika yet, how was she going to break it to Sasuke?

* * *

**So I still havent told you how old Reika-chan is nor who her father is. Keep reading to find out! And trust me things may seem obviouse but there is a major twist in this story. Mwuhahahah. I can help but laugh at how bad things are gonna turn and how you guys are gonna hate me for tricking you. But remember I do it for the love of the story not because I enjoy torturing you =D**

**But yeah Read & Review people!**

**I can show you the picture of Reika-chan till after you find out who her father is! But she's so cute!**

**xXFallenNightXx**


	3. All Naruto's Fault

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

All he wanted to do was go to his 'new' home and sleep. They had traveled here none stop from Cloud because of Naruto's eagerness to come back. For a normal Shinobi that's a weeks trip that they made in 3 days. But of course Sasuke was not gonna get what he wanted. There was always something to intervene and mess shit up.

When he walked down the hall to his apartment he couldn't ignore the blond in orange. Maybe if he turned around right now Naruto wouldn't see him. "Hey Teme!" The man he was trying to avoid shouted waving his hand high in the air. "Where you going? This is your apartment right here."

"I know that Dobe." Sasuke grumbled.

"Then why are you walking that way?" Naruto asked confused obviously not realizing his friends attempt to avoid him. "Well forget that let go out! Me and the rest of the guys are going to go grab some drink. You should join us." He grinned throwing an arm over Sasuke shoulders and started dragging him along.

…

The six men sat at the table enjoying their drinks. Well if you want to go into detail. Naruto and Kiba battled it out chugging down each glass in a contest to see who can hold the most liquor. Neji and Sasuke took a few cups of sake. Shikamaru took turns between his cigarette and his beer while Sai just sat there smiling.

Sai didn't like drink all that much because he couldn't tell when he had enough until it was too late. The last incident he had woken up the next day in Ino's house with a new painting of a naked woman. Till this day he hasn't removed it from his closet, too embarrass to look at it.

"I told you I could out drink you!" Kiba laughed as Naruto gagged and rushed to the nearest bathroom. "I'm the champ."

"Troublesome." Muttered the tobacco smoker, eyeing the woman walking towards the table.

Before the woman could reach the table you could already hear her. "Hey guys! Why wasn't I invited." Ino shouted as she approached the table and forcing herself in the booth making Shikamaru move over closer to Neji.

"Shouldn't you be watching Reika-chan?" The Hyuga commented before taking another cup of sake.

"Nope Sakura isn't working at the hospital tonight and Neji don't you have another mission to go on. It's an amazement to see you here."

"I just returned from a mission and this is my night off. Let me enjoy it Yamanaka." Neji said wishing she would leave. He just got back from a week long mission with Tenten and he's been yearning for male talk then female banter.

Ino huffed and snatched Shikamaru beer taking it as her own. Which he didn't retaliate because he knew it was pointless.

Naruto had returned and instantly began to complain. "Hey Blondie you stole my seat!" He accused.

Everyone at the table sighed knowing this was a pain to have the two loud, obnoxious blonds in the same room.

After a few minutes of their little verbal altercation and name callings Naruto finally grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the end of the table. "Eh Sasuke so how's it feel to be home." Naruto asked the quiet man.

"Hn." Was the Uchihas response. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Instead he stared at his replacement at the other end of the table. Sai had striking resemblance to him, with the black hair, onyx eyes and most of all lack of emotions. Could this man be the father of Sakura's child? Maybe this man was not only his replacement in team 7 but in Sakura's heart too. Sasuke cursed himself inwardly for ever letting himself ponder such a stupid matter.

Sasuke hasn't been paying attention to the conversations that were happening around him. Not Naruto's laughter's or Ino's angry yells at the girls that seemed to be drooling over the table full of hot Shinobi's, not Shikamaru's grumbles of annoyance, nor Neji's sighs of disappointment of the ruined guys night out or Kiba antic with the waitress. Nothing seemed to catch his attention until his counter part asked an outrageous question. "Are you gay?"

Everyone at the table came to a halt. Sasuke stared at the pale man that smiled back at him. "I'm asking if you like men." Sai asked again innocently. "You seem to keep staring and can't keep your eyes off me." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small book that resembled Itachi's porn novels. "In the book that Kakashi Sensei gave me it says that when a person-"

"You baka! Don't ever read anything that perverted man gives you!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kiba slammed his glass on the table and erupted in a fit of laughter with Ino. And once again mayhem befell the group. Sasuke sat quietly taking another cup of sake… more like 3 more in an attempt to stop him from killing the stupid nin for ever asking him such a question.

The night dragged on until each of them left one by one. Shikamaru was forced into taking Ino home because Sai objected and left to avoid being stuck in a situation where he'd be taken advantage of from the seductive blond. Hyuga left shortly after due to mission brief in the morning forcefully dragging Kiba along because he too was on the mission.

With just the two of them left Naruto felt it was a good time to bring it up. He truly believed Teme had the right to know what the whole village has been hiding from him. Sakura had threatened everyone and even convinced the Hokage to back her up in the attempt to keep Sasuke from knowing about Reika. Everyone agreed to keep Sasuke in the dark and Naruto had too. But he only agreed because he never believed the Uchiha would ever come back.

Now Naruto stared at his half empty glass of sake with glazed eyes. He was going to have to break his promise to Sakura just this once. It was for the best anyways. Bringing his glass to his lips he chugged the last bit. "Sasuke you've seen Reika-chan haven't you?"

Sasuke was a little tipsy from the sake but Naruto had caught his attention. "Yeah. What about her."

"Well…" Naruto couldn't seem to say it. He anticipated how the Uchiha would react.

"Well what?"

"She's your niece." The words climbed out his mouth and he instantly regretted tell Sakura's secret. When he lifted his head to see the reaction of his former team mate, his blue eyes met blood red.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe he had a little too much to drink. Or Naruto was playing some sick joke and was willing to die as a consequence. "Don't fuck with me." Everyone knew anything concerning Itachi was a taboo topic.

Naruto can see Sasuke body tense and his limbs trembled to lash out. "I'm not kidding this is no joke."

"That not possible! My brother died 4 yrs ago." Sasuke hissed through his clenched teeth. He gripped the Kyuubi by the collar and yanked him over the table. "I swear if you're lying to me I will kill you with no remorse." He promised as he threw Naruto across the room into a far table.

"Where are you going?" Naruto shouted after Sasuke who was marching out the bar scaring everyone around him.

"I'm going to have a talk with Sakura."

* * *

**Look what Naruto started now. And yes Itachi is the father of little Reika-chan BUT keep freaking readings theres more of a twist to it! Its not your average story.**

**And stop freaking trying to guess! Just read! lol But hey some of your guys guesses were fun to read.**

**Stay tuned for next time. **

**Next Chapi - More Lies**

**REVIEW! =D**

**xXFallenNightXx**


	4. More Lies

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

The man banged on the wooden door relentlessly, not giving a damn if he woke up the whole neighborhood. He had followed her chakra signature all the way from the hospital to Ino's, to here. She had probably warned Sakura of his raging rampage to her house.

A light turned on in the house and he could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. All he could think about is destroying something. He was enraged that no one told him about the child HE should have been taking care of. He had the right to raise his niece, his only surviving relative; she was his only connection to Itachi and here everyone was keeping her from him.

But his anger ran deeper then that. It went further then the obvious. He was infuriated with Sakura the most. She had once sworn her love to him and behind his back she had given it to his brother. The idea sickened him. His fist trembled yearning to lash out at someone, something, anything!

Ino had called her to let her know of the angry Uchiha that was making his way to her house. But she didn't expect him to be banging on her door like a maniac. She was going to kill him if he broke he door and if he even dared to wake up Reika-chan he would be tortured for the rest of his life.

The pinkette yanked open the door and meet eyes with the mad man. "What the hell is your problem!" She hissed trying to refrain from yelling. "It's one in the morning. Couldn't this wait till tomorrow?"

The raven haired man shoved past her, welcomed himself into the house despite the woman's protest. "Where is she?" He asked Sakura as she closed the door.

He was referring to Reika-chan and instantly she became defensive. "Get out now." She ordered, gabbing his arm to throw him out.

But he didn't allow things to go her way. He was not going to leave until he got what he wanted. He gripped her wrist and jerked her towards him. "Let me fucking see her." He didn't flinch when the woman brought a kunai to his neck. Nothing was going to stop him.

"She's sleeping and my daughter is none of your business." She spat trying to get free from his grasp. His grip was tight and got worse by the second. Infusing chakra into her hand she had freed herself from him and swung for his handsome face.

Sasuke easily dodged the attack and manipulated the small woman to where her arm was twisted behind her back forcing her to submit. "Your daughter is my damn business when she's my fucking niece!" Sasuke shouted loosing his cool. He yanked at her arm causing her to yelp from the pain.

She couldn't believe he had found out. Everyone in the village knew this was supposed to be a secret. Not even Ino opened her big mouth. "Who told you?" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"It doesn't matter who the fuck told me. You kept this information from me and dared to tell me it's none of my business."

"I didn't expect you to ever return you piece of shit! I didn't want my daughter to know her family is full of traitors, murders and heartless bastards like you!"

He swirled her around and snatched her face in his hand. "I'm warning you, watch what the hell you say to me Haruno. You don't know anything about me." He growled.

"And that's the reason I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. Now get out!."

Sasuke had had enough of this game she was playing. Before she would be begging for him to be in her life and never leave but now she was forcing him out. It wouldn't have mattered if it was just her but Reika-chan was now in the picture and leaving was not an option. Besides that he wanted information now. "Not till you tell me how all this shit happened."

"How what happened? I thought you knew how babies were created." She joked, a sly smile marking his perfect lips.

"You know what I mean, how is it you're the one Itachi had kid with?" Deep down he didn't want to hear it but he wanted to know why it was her out of all people. When have they ever crossed paths?

"We meet a few times when I was on solo missions. The last time we ran into each other things happened." Sakura said holding the Uchiha's gaze unfazed by his sharingan. They were Itachi's eyes anyways so there was no reason to fear them.

_Things happened._ The words were like daggers. Even though she didn't say them exactly they had registered '_We had sex!'_ In his head. Images of another mans hands on her, touching her, enjoying her doing all the things that nobody had the right to do. It was Sakura of all people she was supposed to be the only innocent one, tainted and touched by no one. He cursed himself for detesting his brother and reminded himself of how much his brother meant to him. There was no need to hear the details of their relationship. "Can I just see her?" Was all he asked.

His facial expression was no longer full of malice and hate towards her. Now it was marked with pain. She felt horrible for having him find out this way, for telling him so bluntly but he had pissed her off. She wanted things to be civil but when ever he came around nothing more the hate came out. Plus it wasn't like she was going to hide it forever. It was just until she had found the right way to break it to him. Already causing him enough torment she can at least allow him this one thing. Not only for Sasuke but for Itachi too. Itachi had the right for his eyes to see his own daughter.

Ex-traitors hand still held her chin but gently this time. Her green eyes had captured him and for a moment he could have sworn the chakra in his eyes had spiked. Sakura's hand had reached up and laced it's self with his. "Just don't wake her." She said softly leading him by the hand up the stairs. She carefully opened a door that had the Uchiha fan pained on it and 'Reika Uchiha' written underneath.

They both slipped inside the room quietly. Light from a small fish tank had allowed him to see the small girl curled up in blankets. His heart had stopped at the sight of her. The resemblance was undeniable. His eyes had begun to tear but he didn't allow a drop to fall. It wasn't him crying it was Itachi that missed all this. For a moment he had felt like this was his family, Sakura by his side watching their sweet child sleep. The feelings he felt and the way his eyes had looked upon this scene was all his brothers. He was stupid to have mistaken this for his own. He had realized it when Sakura had released his hand. Once her touch was gone so was the dream.

…

They had left the room and were back downstairs when he had decided to ask. "So she knows she's a Uchiha. I thought you didn't want her to know her family past."

"She only knows the good part. The part of their glory and strength is all I've told her. That her father was a prodigy and her Uncle was the top of his class. Stories about her grandma's cooking and caring nature and grandfather being head of the police." Of course Sakura wouldn't hide her childs amazing bloodline from her. Sakura wanted her daughter to know how special and great she was.

"Hn."

"What? Do you think I was wrong for keeping some stuff from her?" Being a mother she felt it was wrong for a young child to know of so much tragedy. Look what it had done to Sasuke.

"No. I wouldn't want her to know the bad either." The Uchiha said as he made his way towards the door. "But you know she's gonna find out one day." It was an unavoidable fact.

Sakura didn't reply all she gave was a sweet smile before closing the door behind him.

There were just something that had to be kept a secret. Lies that needed to become true. She would avoid the truth as long as she could. But there was a feeling that the shelter she had built for her and daughter would soon be destroyed. That was always the case when Sasuke Uchiha was involved.

* * *

**There's more meaning to this chapter then there seems. The title of the chapter will have more meaning as the story goes on. Gosh I cant wait. **

**I dont know if its only me but I've been dying to see more Sakura and Sasuke action in the anime and manga! It seems to all be about Naruto and Sasuke. So not fair. But with the way Sasuke has become in the manga things are just never gonna work out. The end of Naruto Shippuden is soon coming to and end.**

**Sakura12: I have no Idea what AHSDKLAHSOI*#*EFJDSD means! lol**

**Suna No Ken: OMG how the heck does that all pop into your head! You had me rolling with your review.**

**R.A.W.R**

**xXFallenNightXx**


	5. Denial

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 4**

Dark bags hung under his cerulean eyes and his usual hyper exterior was drained. He tossed and turned in a restless sleep the night before drowned in thought about what he had done.

Wanting to know the outcome of last nights event he had went to his rival/best friends apartment to get answers. He prayed things had gone well but the chances of that happening were slim. He slumped against the door in desperation.

Upon opening the door an unwanted guest had fell backwards in his doorway. It was unusual to see Naruto as lifeless as he was. "Dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked nudging the man with his foot.

Naruto remain on his back against the hardwood floor and gazed up at Sasuke. "I just wondering how things went between you and Sakura-chan." The blond felt horrible not only for breaking a promise to his favorite pink haired medic but for the effect it would have on his male teammate.

"Hn." Which meant it's none your business. Sasuke did not want to talk about this today or any other day especially with Naruto. His onyx eyes feel flat with disinterest with the topic.

Sasuke had begun to close the door on blond. Naruto scrambled to his feet and stopped Sasuke from closing the door and ending their conversation. "Come on just tell me what Sakura said to you."

"She told me the truth." The Uchiha tsked in annoyance.

"So she told you about everything? Even how she ended up with Reika-chan.?" Naruto asked astonished. His blue eyes wide in amazment. Hope glistened on his face.

"Yeah." Sakura had told him everything but nothing in detail. Details weren't needed unless you were trying to write a Icha Icha book for Jiraiya. Why would anyone other then a pervert want to know details about someone's sexual experience?

Naruto sighed in relief. He never thought Sakura would admit it to anyone. A smile crossed his face proud of his female teammate's accomplishment. Though he still was hesitant to go visit her and apologize for breaking their promise he was still glad that she had faced the problem head on instead of running away.

The blond had waved good bye to his friend while the raven did nothing more then grunt unpleasantly and not only shut but lock his door.

…

Ino had informed him that his friend was at the hospital taking an early shift. Finding her in the hospital was like trying to track down a criminal on the run. When he would go to the place she was last seen at she would have already moved onto the next patient. He was still nervous of confessing his mistake but even more now then before. Since they were already located in the hospital she won't hesitate to kill him and bring him to life then kill him again.

After 20min of trying to find the only pink haired woman in Konoha he had given up and relied on his shadow clones to track her down.

She was on the third floor when he had finally found her. He didn't pick up any bad signs which made him feel at ease. The medic turned to the 3 blonds that crowded the hall. "Naruto what are you doing? Didn't I tell you before not to bug me at work unless your dying."

The blond released his jutsu and dropped to his knees bowing at Sakura's feet. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You know I would never try to hurt you but he needed to know. I promise to never break another promise!" Naruto incoherently begged for forgiveness.

"You what?" The things he was blabbing about had finally sunk in and the pieces were put together. "I can't believe it was you! How could you do that to me? That traitor didn't need to know crap. He has no right to even be in this village!" Sakura yelled at her stupid friend, pressing his head to the ground with her foot.

"But Sakura she's his only family. Have a heart." Naruto pleaded under the pressure of her foot.

"I do have a heart! That's why I let him see her and why I'm not going to rip you limb from limb." She grumbled crossing her arms against her chest and lifting her foot off the blond.

No longer in threat of having his head crushed in Naruto stood and dusted himself off. "I'm glad. Sasuke told me that you've told him everything."

"…"

"You did tell him everything right?" Naruto questioned when he saw the flicker in Sakura's eyes. "You told him how you ended up with Reika-chan, didn't you?"

"Yes." She answered unable to look him in the eyes.

"You're lying… Sakura why didn't you tell him?" The blond asked with hurt in his eyes. For an instant he believed that Sakura had admitted the truth not for Sasuke's sake but for hers.

"I did tell him!" The medic shouted defensively.

"No you fucking didn't! You lied to him!" Naruto had enough of Sakura's denial. "Why the hell can't you admit that you're not-"

_Smack! _The sound echoed throughout the corridor. Naruto held his cheek as the stinging sensation left him speechless. "Shut up! I am! Don't you dare say I'm not!" Sakura spat.

This wasn't the first time she'd hit him for bringing up the topic but it was the first that he'd seen tears stream down her face from it. He knew this was a tender subject but he wanted desperately for her to realize the truth. He watched Sakura storm down the hall and the distance grow between them. It would be a week before she would talk to him again.

No matter how many times people tried she would refuse to listen. She knew the truth but she would not acknowledge it. She had wrapped herself up in her denial so tightly that no one could tell her anything. She said it was all done for Reika-chan but deep down Naruto saw that it was also done for herself. Reika-chan was her life, her savior, her treasure and because of that she wouldn't let anything jeopardize it, even if it meant living a lie and deceiving herself and the one she loved most.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered to himself, for he knew the pain that was to come. This was only the beginning. Sakura's world that she had created would come crumbling down. He just hoped she was emotionally strong enough to survive it.

* * *

**Oh man what was Naruto going to say before Sakura smacked him? Hmmmm..**

**So what Sakura told Sasuke was a lie =O**

**Keep reading and reviewing people! Story is just getting better. Thank you all my faithful readers and im glade that you like the story. I'll try my best to keep up with the demand.**

**OMg Naruto Shippuden is finally catching up with the manga! That means Sasuke is going to be appearing again! and also means the Sasuke/Sakura moment will come soon too! Cant wait to see it. More inspiration! **

**xXFallenNightXx**


	6. Acting Like Family

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 5**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The woman sat on the park bench soaking up the warmth of the sun, a smile on her cherry lips as she watched a small girl play in the sand box. He watched as her hair blew gently in the wind.

It's been years since he'd seen her last. Well technically 3 days since he went banging on her door like a mad man. But that time he didn't get a chance to truly look at her, due to the alcohol nothing looked right. Her pink locks had finally been allowed to grow past her chin but with the way she yanked her hair back tying it tightly, he knew she was planning on cutting it soon. The last time he had seen her before returning to Konoha she had tried to kill him. Her eyes bore hatred and resentment towards him when she ran at him with a kunai in hand. Even now when she looks at him they still do but when he's not around the sparkle in her emerald eyes returns.

He approached the pinkette and took a seat next to her on the bench. "So did you tell her?" Sasuke asked keeping his eyes on the child that was shoveling sand.

"Yes."

The two watched the girl in silence unable to think of something to say next. Sasuke didn't know how to act around kids while Sakura didn't know how Reika-chan would act towards Sasuke. Instead they waited.

The little Uchiha concentrated on making a sand castle… mountain. She let out an angry huff when the sand didn't take the shape of the bucket and fell into another mound. Losing patients she got up and went to her mother in a hurry. "Mommy I can't do it." She whined pointing at the pile of sand from her failed attempts. It took awhile for the little one to notice the silent man next to her mother. But once she realized who the man was she instantly forgot about the sand castle. "Umm... mommy says your family. Are you really?" Reika-chan asked innocently looking up at the man with big eyes.

Sasuke was taken back. The little girl seemed to have a secret weapon. He was held captive by her sweetness but he quickly regained his composure. "Yes. I'm your Uncle Sasuke." He replied hesitantly patting the girl on the head.

Sakura watched as Sasuke struggled to talk to her daughter with words other then 'Hn.' Despite her hatred towards him she had to admit it was a cute sight. The 3 yr old had Sasuke wrapped around her finger without even trying and Sasuke didn't even know it. Sakura couldn't help but giggle when Reika-chan had convinced the unwillingly stubborn bastard to push her on the swing. She never thought she'd see the day Sasuke like this. He didn't smile but he didn't have the usual smug look either. Maybe it was because he had something to live for now other then revenge.

"Uncle, uncle look." Reika-chan said to the Uchiha that pushed her higher in the swing.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned wonder what she was going to do that demanded his attention.

Without receiving an answer the Uchiha watched as the little girl leaped out of the sing in mid air. Time seemed to move in slow motion as his heart stopped. In seconds he had rushed into the air to catch the falling girl before she hit the floor. He had landed less gracefully then he hoped but the important thing was the crying 3yr old in his arm. Sakura was by his side instantly taking her crying daughter from him and cooing her to sooth her cries. "Its ok mommy's here. You're ok look, look, see you're ok there's no booboos."

The young Uchiha sniffled and whipped her tears as her mother set her on the ground. She felt no pain so her mom wasn't lying about not getting hurt. But she was scarred. It was the first time she got that kind of reaction from jumping out of the swing, so she thought something went wrong. "What happened why did you jump out like that? You scared us." Her mother asked.

"Uncle Naruto always catches me when I jump out of the swing." Reika-chan answered knowing her mommy was worried and not mad.

Both Sakura and Sasuke eye twitched in response. "What game is this that Naruto plays with you?" Sakura asked trying to hide her growing urge to kill a certain blond.

"He calls it Flying Reika! First he pushes me on the swing super, super high. Then says I can jump and fly and that he'll catch me. It's really fun and-" The girl explained thinking it was a cool game and maybe her mom would want to play.

"Reika dear, you can't do that. Some people don't know how to play that game and you can scare people like that. You made me and Uncle Sasuke think you were going to get hurt." Sakura said in a concerned tone. It was her way of scolding. She didn't like punishing and yelling. Instead she let her daughter know how worried she was and how much she cared.

"I'm sorry mommy. I promise not to do it again." The raven haired girl apologized wrapping her arms around her mothers' neck. Thinking they had enough adventures at the park Sakura decided it was time to take Reika home. "Say bye-bye to Sasuke."

"He's not coming home with us?" Reika asked.

"Of course not. He has his own home to go to." Sakura replied, thinking it was ridiculous idea to have that bastard in their house again.

Reika face crumbled and her eyes became glossy. "But mommy home is where your family is. So that means his home is with us." The words hit the two adults hard. Both their hearts constricted and the words replayed in their heads. The girl noticed the silence and the hurt expression on the two grown ups. "Mommy please don't make him be alone."

Damn the innocence's of children, because they can't see the awkward situation they are insisting on. Curse their unavoidable cuteness that made it so easy to get their way. The 3yr old stared up with puppy eyes, waiting on her mother's response.

Before Sasuke and Sakura could scream out NO in giant capital letters, Naruto had came running up to them. "Sakura-chan! Teme! I've been looking all over for you two." Naruto shouted, oblivious to the death glares he was receiving. "Tsunade wants to see both of you."

"Reika I want you to go with Naruto. I have to do something important." Sakura said to her daughter as she handed her over to the blond.

"Reika-chan we're going to have so much fun together!" Naruto laughed tossing the small girl in the air causing her to fall into a fit of giggles.

Sakura and Sasuke both pasted Naruto and whispered the same exact threat in his ear. "If you teach her dangerous games like Flying Reika ever again I'll kill you."

Naruto gulped and whipped away a nervous bead of sweat. When they got back they were sure to kill him.

…

As the two approached the doors of the Hokage's office, the Hokage's short haired assistant was waiting for them. "Sorry Sasuke but she needs to speak to Sakura first." Shinzu said only allowing Sakura to enter the room.

Inside the blond behind the desk was strangely sober. Sakura centered herself in the large room before addressing her sensei. "Tsunade-sama what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Do you have someone willing to watch Reika-chan for a couple days?" The hazel eyed woman asked as she flipped through a file on her desk.

"Yes I do. Does that mean I will be leaving on a mission?" Sakura had found it weird that she'd be sent on a mission. Ever since Reika-chan was born it was agreed that she would work full-time in the hospital and only go on emergency missions.

"You well be going on a 2 man mission south of the fire country."

"Who is my partner?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The older woman responded ignoring her student apparent shock.

"No!" Sakura objected. "Give me one good reason that I have to go on this mission and most of all with him!"

The woman behind her desk grew aggravated with the pinkette. "For one it's an order from you're Hokage! Two you need to get the hell out of that damn hospital and earn some real money! Three you have to learn how to be a family with the damn bastard!" Tsunade said making herself very clear. "You chose to be Reika's mother, so in all aspects you also accepted being family to Sasuke."

Sakura growled knowing the Godaime was right. She had to be family with the egotistical fool and she was willing to deal with it. But no one said she ever have to be alone with him and get along?

* * *

**Now what does the Hokage mean by "Chose to be Reika's mother?" HMmm. Is Sakura really Reika's birth mother or is it more complicated then that? Find out soon. **

**So I've been getting back into drawling and not perfect like those beautiful linear art I see on Deviantart but still nice for pencil drawn. **

**Cant wait till next chapter! Sakura and Sasuke alone! Drama, more lies, fighting, romance and much much more!**

**Keep reading and reviewing people. I love it!**

**Thank you everyone who's been reading so far!**

**xxFallenNightXx**


	7. She's Captain

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 6**

They had agreed to meet at the main gate before morning. It was still dark when they had taken off South towards a village highly known for prostitution. Their mission was to infiltrate the whore house and assassinate a man named Seiyo, the leader of the organization whose been illegally kidnapping young woman.

On their way there they didn't speak much… well they didn't speak at all. Sakura focused on what was ahead of her. The mission was going to be more complicated then Sasuke was told. Actually dealing with Sasuke made the mission difficult. If her partner was Neji or Shikamaru things would be easier. They understood the value of a mission and they knew what her part was in these types of missions. They were in control and didn't let their emotions get in the way unlike Naruto, Kakashi and Sai would. But Sasuke on the other hand... Tsunade and her didn't know how he would react to her role in this mission.

Due to the way he verbally objected to Sakura being captain, it was decided he wouldn't be given details on how the mission was to be carried out.

A grumble was heard from the Uchiha earning him a glance from his pink haired captain. "What's wrong? Are you still pissy about having to take orders from me?" Sakura teased, enjoying the sour look on his face. Sasuke gritted his teeth and continued his pace beside Sakura.

It was night by time the village lights came into view. The desired thing to do was rest at a hotel. Sadly they were not given the luxury to do so. The mission was a get in get out deal. They had a few hours to execute Seiyo and be out of the village before their presence was noticed.

Luckily the chilly night air gave them a reason to wear hoods. With her pink hair covered she walked up to the two men guarding the entrance to Seiyo's famous whore house. The men didn't bother to conceal their weapons or pretend to have manors. "Hey pretty, are you here to make some money?" The tall dark looking man laughed nudging his friend.

"If you're sexy enough we'll give you the privilege of being an in house mistress. You'll only have to serve us." The other man said eyeing the woman's long legs

"I'm sorry I'm just passing by." Sakura said turning down their degusting offer and refraining from kicking them with the very same legs they were eyeing. Thanks to her little encounter she had already gained valuable information. She turned the corner at the third street and slipped into an ally way where her teammate waited.

"What did you find out?"

"The information given to us from the team that scouted this out before us has been confirmed. There are guards at every gate and the only way in is to be a purchase or a spender. The guards aren't carrying around those swords just for looks, they are actually skilled swords men. There are men surveying the perimeters at all times, so scaling the wall is out of the question." Sakura relayed the information she has gained.

"Why can't I just go in pretending to be a customer." Sasuke asked seeing that this should be easy.

"Not possible. We don't have the money to pay for an expensive woman. Besides that all men that enter are required to be searched and your face must be shown. They'd recognize you instantly. Plus it doesn't make sense for a man with your looks to have to pay to get laid."

"Hn." A smirk marked his lips at the woman's last response. She was damn right he doesn't have to pay for sex, woman would die for him. "Then how are we getting in?"

She ignored his conceited smile and pulled out a map from her pack and pointed to the back wall. "According to the estates blue print, there is a runoff near the back garden. Once we are out of the water there should be cover we can hide in until we are given a clear shot to sneak inside."

…

They were hidden in the woods a distance away from the back wall of the Seiyo estate. From here they would swim up the small river that went under the wall. At first the plan seemed like a good one. Now the raven haired man was reconsidering. Not only was the water freezing but he was ordered to strip off his clothing. "Remind me why I have to be naked for this part of the mission?" Sasuke asked thinking it was Sakura's way of hiding her perverted side. Just marching in there slaughting the bastards would be easier then this. But due to the fact that this district was legalized it would cause contrivesy for Konoha.

"I told you already. You're going to need dry clothes later and wearing wet clothes in the cold of the night will give you hyperthermia and wet clothes make too much noise. Now stop bitchen about it." Sakura spat.

Ignoring the man behind her she had begun removing her shirt. There was no room for modesty when it came to a mission. She was already stripped down to her breast bindings and panties. By the sound of it Sasuke was undressed too. But she wasn't about to turn around to make sure. She made that mistake once with Neji, blood spurred from her nose from just the sight the Hyuuga's bare body.

"Make sure to keep Chakra slowly coursing through your body to retain some heat." Was the last bit of advice she gave him before disappearing into the cold murky water.

Sasuke reluctantly followed in after her. The cold water pierced his body causing him to loose his breath. He resurfaced to regain some air before diving back into the water. His chakra control wasn't perfect like Sakura's but he still managed to keep a steady flow of chakra to stop him from turning to ice. But Sakura was full of shit for saying it would keep him warm. His angry red eyes focused on the woman that swam ahead of him.

Never in his life did he think he'd ever be behind the weakest link in his genin team, let alone taking orders from her. Even though he refused to acknowledge her worth as a captain he did see how she had changed, but not in a good way. Before he had thought she was annoying fan girl. Now she was even more annoying how she didn't cower from him. He hated the fact she set herself at the same level as him when he was far above her.

Sakura had given him the signal to surface. They were concealed by a large rose bush and the wall towards their back. "They're doing a shift rotation in 10 minutes. Usually at this time the stronger of the guards go off on a break to enjoy the luxuries Seiyo has to offer while the weaker take shift. It's only for an hour. So we'll use this time to get inside."

"Hn." The Uchiha replied with chatting teeth.

"Stop making that chattering noise. Once inside we'll get some clothes." Sakura whispered. "See that unlit room?" Sakura pointed to the second story window. "That's a storage room we can find something there."

"How do you know?" The raven questioned.

"Men paid to see naked woman not for them to hide their bodies in the dark."

…

The guards where finally doing their switch when the two had took the opportunity to sneak inside the estate. As Sasuke followed behind his pink haired captain he couldn't help but grow aggravated. It wasn't Sakura running across the garden half naked that nerved him. It was the fact that there was a chance that she'd be seen by all these perverted men. Not like he cared about her. He just didn't like woman being exploited…

Sakura easily leaped through the second story window, Sasuke doing the same. Inside they realized their prediction was wrong. They could see the outline of a large bed and can smell the alluring sent of candles in the air. It was just an unused room. "Tsk. You were wrong."

"Shut up Uchi…" Sakura became silent once she heard the footsteps down the hall. Chances were the person was heading in their direction. "Sasuke get down." In seconds she had pushed the unsuspecting Uchiha onto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up." She hissed as she sliced off her breast bindings, revealing her chest. The dark room hid the shock on the ravens face. "If we're found out we're dead." The footstep grew closer.

Sasuke was highly confused and couldn't see what Sakura's plan was. He initially thought he would just slice the enemy's throat the moment he walked in. Before he could object she had thrown the covers over them and pressed herself against him entangling her fingers in his hair. She surrounded him in her body heat and engulfed him with her sent. This wasn't the time for this, he could her the man outside the door but he had welcomed her lips against his anyways.

* * *

**Oh yes! What you read was correct! Sakura and Sasuke practially but naked besides their drawls, under the covers and kissing! Whoohooo! I love it!. Cant wait till next Chapter!**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy and I hope to get more! **

**The plot is coming into play muahhaaaa!**

**xxFallenNightxx**


End file.
